


Kinky Spider Sex

by princess_tones



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M, spider - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:51:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4323834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_tones/pseuds/princess_tones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spiders ruin everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinky Spider Sex

Kinky Spider Sex

Bill met Tom's gaze over his drink, his twin's eyes were steamy and penetrating. Bill could tell he was more than willing to head into their room back at the hotel.

The whole band were sitting in a corner table in the club. It was pretty dark but the lights from the dance floor were illuminating enough. It was enough to see how drunk everybody looked. The music was hard and fast, Bill could feel it beating through his chest, making his head pound. It wasn't bad though, he did like the vibe of a club.  
He liked it even more that Tom was shooting him these dark, I'll strip you naked and have my way with you looks. Bill could only manage a look of half-hidden awe and intrigue back at his twin.

The Gs didn't seem to be paying attention to them at all. Georg picked up his drink again, lifting his leg and dumping his foot up onto the table, stretching back. 

"Guys." His eyes and words seemed to be only directed at Gustav, who looked up at his friend, putting his phone back in his pocket absently.   
"Are you guys into spiders..?" He asked seriously, sipping his drink as his eyes remained on Gustav's. 

Gustav pulled a face at him. "What?"

"Don't you think spiders are hot?"

Bill's head snapped away from Tom at that instant, his eyes landing on Georg. A slow, bubbly laugh rose out of his chest. "Georg, what the fuck? Do you really...have to talk about your animal and insect porn collection... where ever we...go?" He hiccuped and covered his mouth with a smirk. Georg scowled, simply sipping on his drink again so he didn't have to answer. 

Since when had Bill and Georg gotten so drunk? Tom wondered. He too was looking at Georg. 

None of them seemed phased by the topic of conversation, although Gustav was edging away from his seat next to Georg, looking creeped out.

"Answer the question, guys." Georg said, voice tinged with boredom. 

Bill burst out laughing again. "Tom, let's get away from him. He's being weird..." Tom could only nod in agreement, cutting his autum-haired friend a mocking smirk as he got up from his seat. He edged around the table and followed his twin who was walking off to the bathroom. 

He'd been waiting for this for ages, and the looks they had shared back at the table had only made him more desperate to drag Bill to the bathrooms. Fuck the hotel. That was too damn far.

Bill kicked the bathroom door open and dashed into a cubicle, leaning out to peek around the door, licking his lips at Tom with a cheeky smirk. "Suck... me." He said lowly, grabbing Tom's shirt and wrenching him into the cubicle.  
Tom chuckled and knocked the door closed with a booted foot, the lock clicking into place. His hands were all over Bill in seconds, in his hair, over his chest, halting on his hips as they kissed. Tom's tongue traced around Bill's wildly, until he was tired of that and slipped his tongue under it. Bill had swirled his under Tom's and was now sucking on his tongue, massaging his own against Tom's with pleasure, his leg pushing between Tom's thighs intrusively. They both collapsed, thanks to Bill, drunkenly to the floor, Bill hitting his elbow on the bowl of the toilet. He made a sound of pain, but it soon melted into pleasure as Tom's hand sneakily undid Bill's jeans and slipped that hand into his boxers, grasping his cock without hesitation. Bill's lower lip caught between his teeth and his breath hitched.

Bill's hips snapped forward into the hand, precome spilling onto Tom's fingers. Tom started to tug on the flesh, his hand tightening near the base, twisting enticingly. Bill's knee jumped up, rubbing against Tom's crotch unintentionally. Tom's lips parted in an open moan, his teeth clashed against Bill's - Bill grabbed his twin's chin and eased up a little, his lips closing on Tom's lower lip. He was getting close already, much to his detriment. 

Tom's finger dug into his slit, Bill's head jerked back and his eyes closed tight, "T-Tom... Do it."

His brother's hand uncurled from his cock. Tom kissed his long haired brother's neck, his fingers drawing aside the open shirt that Bill had on, causing it to slip off one of his shoulders. Tom's fingers were trailing over his skin, his soft lips chasing after every touch. He kissed over his stomach, his tongue protruded from his lips as he reached Bill's cock. He licked his was up the shaft, mouth closing around the tip.   
Bill grabbed his twin's face, either side, urging him down. Tom obliged, sucking down him slowly; his tongue left no area untouched.

"Tom..." Bill's hips bucked up. Tom's arm landed on his hips, stilling them. He wasn't done going slow yet. 

"Tom, come on, please!" Bill practically screamed. His brother's mouth got tighter on his cock and now he was taking him fast and hard. His hand joined with his mouth, making quick work of stroking Bill down whenever his mouth rose from the base.

Bill's hands curled into fists where he had started to grip Tom's hair. This was too much and so good... He was going to come.

Suddenly, Bill screamed and shuddered hard, his come splashing out fast and hot onto Tom's tongue, his fisted hands became a death grip, almost tugging Tom's hair out. He screamed again and again, even after the orgasm had trickled away. His legs were shaking up and down. 

Tom, still savouring Bill's taste, pulled off of him, smirking, "Bill!" He laughed, pressing his hands to Bill's chest. Bill pointed to Tom's head and his face looked horror-stricken. He could /see/ something there. He stood up, clumsy and dazed in the afterglow state, screaming again and almost fell on the toilet.

"There's a spider on your fucking head!" Bill yelled, throwing himself into the corner of the cubicle and looking panicked. Tom stopped laughing, he threw his hands out.

"Shut up! What are you screaming about?"

"Put your hand on your head!!" Bill wailed. "In your dreads!"

Tom did so. He couldn't feel anything. "Bill, holy shit, there's nothing there!"

Bill tried to run to the door, but Tom stepped in his way. Bill saw the huge, monster spider shift one of its legs quietly, the leg stirring Tom's hair. Both of Bill's hands flew over his mouth and he stamped both of his feet in a frightened jump. He started up the siren of screaming again, backing away. "Get it away!! I don't wanna die.."

Tom's hand searched around in his hair more eagerly, "Shut the fuck-" Tom began yelling. The spider, seemingly having enough of its dreadlock forest being attacked by a giant hand, leapt away and hung down via web, Tom's eyes widened when he saw it hanging from his dreads. "Was zum Teufel ist das.? Shit!!" He started waving his hands around in front of his face, managing to smack the web away.

The spider flew towards the cubicle wall as a result of Tom's assault. It got to the floor and scuttled out under the cubicle door. 

Tom and Bill both hurried to unlock the cubicle, they both dashed out, panting wildly. "Fuck..." Tom huffed between breaths. "What the hell..? It was in my fucking hair, oh wow!"

He looked at Bill in concern. Bill doubled over laughing, "I can't believe you had a fucking spider in those dirty dreads! Oh babe...You shoulda washed those things..."

Tom rolled his eyes and shoved Bill with both hands. "It's not my hair. Maybe it was one of Georg's next candidates to try out his spider fetish on. You never know. "

Bill shoved his brother back. "Shut up. You totally ruined our moment! You're not getting away with that... I can't believe you didn't even notice."

"For the love of... How can I see the top of my head when my eyes are down here!?" He pointed his index and middle fingers towards his eyes, hysyerical. Bill dipped down again as giggles tumbled from his lips.   
"You know what," Tom scowled, "Let's go back to the table. I reckon you have some juicy news to tell Georg."

"Me? Pfft..." Bill giggled. He was about to add another mocking remark but Tom walked out of the bathroom with another roll of his eyes. Bill followed him, smirking to himself about the whole thing. He turned around just before exiting, as if it was a sixth sense demanding it.

There, on the floor... By the cubicle, he saw the spider standing there, its legs spinning around as it made web silk. It stopped and their eyes met.

Scream... And when it hurts you, scream it out loud!

Bill almost crashed into Tom as he bolted out after him, almost tripping.


End file.
